


candy

by Skycourier



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycourier/pseuds/Skycourier
Summary: just oumasai pwp





	candy

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i thought of and couldn't stop thinking about that i just needed to get it out of my system. there's no deep meaning in the title either. pwp, no proofreading, just self-indulgent fun. i hope i did the idea justice :')

Shuichi's knuckles were white, gripping the armrests of his chair as he writhed in pleasure with Kokichi's lips around his cock. He's been going at it for a while now, although Shuichi didn't know how much time has actually passed since Kokichi stepped into his room and suddenly came down on him. He's stopped questioning this prankster's motives a long time ago; some mysteries couldn't be solved even by the most experienced detectives, let alone an apprentice like him. And even if he knew, there was usually no way he could stop Kokichi from doing what he wanted, anyway.

But at this point, he seriously wished he could.

Shuichi almost came three time already, with an emphasis on _almost_ —because Kokichi kept stopping him from cumming. Kokichi was slow and deliberate in his movements as if to prolong the fun as much as he could. The moment of climax always came, though, and when Shuichi was at the brink of it, Kokichi forcefully stopped him with a vice-like grip, turning the pleasure into pain of denial. He complained, of course, and Kokichi laughed and gave a lighthearted apology, promising him that he won't do it again. He knew better than to believe him, and he was right.

The heat was almost suffocating—three long sessions of stimulation had him practically radiating heat from his body that he was sure his face was beet red by now. The most unbearable was the heat between his legs, enveloping the whole length of his cock over and over in a grueling pace. He couldn't muster any remarks as Kokichi played with the shaft, kissing, licking, and sucking sloppily. The provocative looks directed at Shuichi every now and then did not help with his arousal.

He felt a jolt of pleasure when Kokichi buried his shaft deep in his throat. His breath hitched and his fingers held even tighter onto the chair, body bracing for waves of ecstasy. Unfortunately Kokichi caught on and was still not ready to let him go; he immediately pulled off with an audible pop and his fingers were there again, tightly seizing the base of his cock.

“Ah—!” Shuichi yelped, the now familiar pain replacing whatever good he was feeling till that moment. Pleasure died down and all that was left was throbbing of his dick under pressure. Tears threatened to well in his eyes. “Kokichi...!” he whined.

“Ahaha, sorry, sorry,” Kokichi said in a tone that was not at all apologetic. “But...wow, your voice was so sexy just now. I wanna hear more!”

Shuichi was shaking, but he managed to reach for Kokichi's hand, attempting in vain to pull his fingers away. “Please, j—just let me...”

“Nuh-uh, I'm not done yet.” Maintaining a firm grip on Shuichi's length, he flicked his tongue against the tip, eliciting a strained moan from him. “Besides...I love seeing you desperate. It's soooo cute.”

He then let go and his lips were on him again, kissing and dragging his tongue along the length, slow enough that Shuichi won't build up quickly to his next orgasm. Shuichi started to thrust his hips against the touches and kisses but Kokichi pushed back with his hands, planting his hips in place. A whimper escaped Shuichi's lips. Kokichi looked up and flashed a satisfied smirk—his lips were glistening with saliva and precum—then bared his teeth on the shaft, nibbling gently and following with sloppy licks. It was borderline painful and Shuichi couldn't stand it.

It was like this with Kokichi all the time. Shuichi would get caught up in his antics and never understand what the point of it all was. They always played by Kokichi's rules and he never once felt that he won.

With his unsatisfied desires and frustration from being denied them, Shuichi was getting tired of being pushed around by him. If Kokichi didn't want to play fair, then why should he?

With a resolve and strength he didn't realize he had, Shuichi reached and grabbed a fistful of Kokichi's hair and pulled his face against his groin with all his might. He heard a surprised “Mmph—” as Kokichi choked on his length, but he kept on going, the other hand holding onto the side of his head for a better grip as he bucked into his mouth repeatedly.

Kokichi's muffled moan was almost inaudible against Shuichi's own, shamelessly loud and needy, desperate to reach what was denied to him all this time. The hands that previously held him down were holding on to him now and he did not meet much resistance from Kokichi either, but he did not think too much on it—no, he _couldn't_ think much on it—all he wanted was to relieve his ache.

It didn't take long for him to finally climax on his frantic pace. Shuichi pulled Kokichi's head flush against his groin at the moment of release, burying his cock deep in the other's throat, half-sobbing as he spilled his load inside. His strength vanished as soon as every last drop has gone out; he slumped against the chair, fingers falling from Kokichi's hair.

Kokichi hastily pulled away and hunched at his feet, coughing painfully. “That was...so...rough...” When he looked up, Shuichi could see a hint of wetness in the corners of his eyes. “You're so mean, Shuichi! Why would you do that?” His face and voice were on the verge of tears.

A pang of guilt prodded at Shuichi. With the amount of time he spent with Kokichi, though, he knew that those were crocodile's tears more often than not. “I thought you liked to see me desperate,” he said, trying to sound unsympathetic.

In a second, that mischievous smile was back on Kokichi. “Nee-heehee...you've figured me out, huh?” He snickered and wiped a few drops of semen that dripped out of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yep, I thought it'd be fun to see you all hot and bothered, but you really betrayed my expectations. Who knew that little Shuichi could get so violent?”

Without breaking eye contact, Kokichi licked off the cum on his hand clean off. Shuichi couldn't help but swallow at the sight. “W-well, it's your fault, you know,” he stammered.

“It was fun, though, right~?” Kokichi leaned against Shuichi's knee, affectionately gazing up.

Surprisingly, Shuichi found himself unable to outright deny it. It wasn't _his_ definition of fun, but he had to admit that it was the most intense pleasure he's ever had.

The worst part is that, deep inside, he might not have completely disliked it.

When he only sighed, Kokichi giggled.

 


End file.
